That Feeling
by wannabewyler
Summary: When an unauthorised video is played in Ops, it changes people for good. With a deadline set in place, can people overcome their concerns and feelings to save those that matter? First attempt at writing so bear with me please.
1. Chapter 1

"Deeks? Are you okay man?" Sam asked with concern. "You look like you're in pain."

"Nah, i'm fine, i was just thinking." Deeks responded. Callen smirked.

"As he said, you looked like you were in pain." Deeks rolled his eyes and waited for Kensi's witty response and sighed when he didn't get one. "What's up?" He asked, all serious when he noticed the sigh.

"I have this feeling. As in something extremely good like Kensi popping her head round or something extremely bad like-"

"Like Sam getting shot?" Callen offered. Deeks nodded.

"Woah, why am i the one that gets shot?" Callen rolled his eyes.

"Both of us have already been shot, it's got to be your turn soon." Sam glared in mock annoyance and was about to respond when Eric's tell tale whistle filled the room. They looked at the stairs and he gave the thumbs up before walking back into Ops.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked, as he looked at the big screen, arms crossed. Eric spun on his chair and faced them, tapping his tablet.

"A shooting on the beach." He informed. Deeks eyes lit up immediately. "One with a gun, not models." He quickly added, with a wink at the beach boy. "CCTV picked this up at three a.m." He tapped a few buttons on his tablet to make the video appear. The screen went black. "What?" Eric murmured in confusion before whirling around and quickly typing on his computer. Nell sat next to him doing the exact same thing, she glanced at him as he glanced at her and they both shrugged in confusion.

"What is going on Mr Beale?" Hetty asked, stepping into Ops. He tried to formulate an answer but didn't manage to. "Mr Beale? Miss Jones? Anybody?" She asked again. Everyone shrugged.

"It seems that someone is accessing our computers." Nell murmured to Eric, who nodded back in agreement. "But they aren't accessing anything besides the internet." She added in confusion.

"Progress?" Sam asked. Nell shrugged.

"Could be. If they're accessing our internet then we can trace them, depends how talented they are, could take minutes, hours or days. But firstly we have to find out why they accessed our internet and why not anything else. The big screen suddenly flashed white, before a man wearing a balaclava appeared. "Ah, that's why."

Michelle Hanna frowned at her boss. "What do you mean the computers have gone funny? How can someone manage to get past all our security?" He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hands, elbows rested on his desk as Michelle paced before him.

"That's what we've got the technicians looking into. All they've managed to do is work out that they've accessed the internet, no important files." Michelle stopped pacing and frowned. "My thoughts exactly." He said, predicting her thoughts. "Why hack into the CIA's database if you're just going to go internet shopping?" They were interrupted by the phone ringing. "Anything new?" He asked down the phone. His eyes widened. "I'll be right there." He motioned for Michelle to follow him as he ran down the corridor to their technical room. The screen was white.

Michelle stepped closer and frowned. "Is that it?" She asked, disbelief coating her voice. "Do we have any idea on how they managed it?" A small computer geek looked up and shook his head. "I'm going to call Sam, we can get his team to help out. They have better resources for this as well." She said to her boss. He nodded and she grabbed her phone, scrolling through the contacts for his name. She was about to press call when a man wearing a balaclava appeared and she froze in shock.

Bates frowned at the computers before him. Nobody in the whole of the LAPD department had a clue on what was going on and they didn't have the resources to figure it out. "See if we can get a hold on the situation, i'm going to call Deeks. His team have the resources to help." Nobody argued, and all sat in silence, a few gasping whilst every screen changed from bright white to a man in a balaclava.

"Trace it Eric!" Callen called, panic in his voice. "Get a translator ready as well Nell." She turned around and gave a thumbs up, indicating that it was already done. Deeks shushed them all as their was movement on the screen.

"Look and be quiet. I think they're about to do something." His suspicions were confirmed when the guy stepped away from the camera, allowing a slumped body on a chair to appear in the picture as well. They were clearly tied and injured with a bag over the head too.

_"You americans know no shame! You send your people to us everyday in the hope that we will relinquish our weapons and allow defeat to overcome us, but you are wrong! Defeat is not in our nature but it is in yours." He walked closer to the slumped body and slapped them round the head, where there was no response. "We have contacted many different organisations all in the same way, right now. If you are seeing this, then so are others. We have one of yours. We don't know who they belong to and we don't know how much they are worth to you loyal scum, but we will expect your co-operation, or this one dies."_

"Eric?" Callen asked.

"I'm sorry Callen, they're extremely good with their technology, this could take me days to locate them."

Deeks sighed. "From the sound of it, they won't have days." He scrubbed a hand over his face. "Kensi would probably be able to tell us what country they were in just by looking at the floor." Sam sighed and grabbed his shoulder in a sympathetic way.

"She's safe Deeks." He nodded with reluctance.

_"I expect the organisation that this one belongs to, to do everything in their power to get them back, or they will die a ugly and gruesome death that shall be recorded and played for everyone to see." He rested his hand on the bag and pulled it off._

Silence. Never had it been so loud. Everyone was frozen. Eric and Nell had both stopped typing, Eric with his hands still in typing position and Nell with her hands covering her face. Callen had uncrossed his arms and had stepped forward a step for a closer look. Sam had fisted his hands and stared in shock, paling slightly. Hetty didn't move a facial muscle at all, looking as calm as ever but showing grief, distress and a cold anger in her eyes. Deeks was crying silently, his hands rested on the big screen, rested on Kensi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Guys, after my first ever chapter for my first ever time writing, the comments / follows / favourites really made my day! No pressure for this one then.. *sweats nervously***

**Here it is, it doesn't sit right with me but i can't figure out what part so any ideas for improving, i am all ears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just this story.. although Deeks is on my christmas list.**

* * *

Sam's phone broke the silence but he didn't make a move to get it, his eyes still glued to the screen. It cut off before ringing again, straight afterwards. The repetitive noise seemed to break him out of his trance and he slowly answered his phone. "Michelle? Sweetie, what's wrong?" His voice panicky when he heard her tears. Callen looked over, a concerned look on his face. "You saw it too?" He waited for her response before looking at Hetty. "CIA just watched the same video, Michelle and her boss have asked for a joint operation. She wants to help in any way that she can for Kens." Hetty nodded.

"Very well Mr Hanna, tell her to come to Ops immediately." Deeks' phone rang straight after but he made no move to answer it. He made no response as if he didn't even hear it. "Mr Deeks?" He didn't respond. "Mr Callen would you care to answer his phone?" He nodded and moved forwards, reaching into his pocket for his phone before answering it. He looked at Hetty, eyebrows raised.

"It's Bates." He mouthed. "Deeks is busy right now, this is Callen." He listened to whatever was said before murmuring an agreement and hanging up. "Bates is offering every resource he can offer to help us. He knows he can't do much but he wants to help Deeks' 'bad ass partner'." Hetty nodded.

"Mr Beale and Miss Jones, i recommend you start tracing this immediately. I need to make some phone calls to the Director and anyone else who is offering their services. Mr Hanna, you and Michelle can go through the CIA's report of the mission that Kensi was on. Mr Callen you will go through our own here with the assistance of Miss Jones if needed. Mr Deeks-" She started.

"Send me." She frowned and moved forwards, staring at him. "Send me to wherever she went. I'll be more helpful over there." She shook her head. "Don't do this Hetty, you sent her away from me, the least you can do is send me to her."

"Mr Deeks, i think it is for the best that you go home and get some rest. You are clearly not suitable for this mission." She turned and headed towards the doors.

"DON'T DO THIS HETTY!" He shouted, whirling to face her and causing everyone in Ops to freeze and stare. "Just don't. I need something to do and sending me home will only cause me to go behind your back and you know it. Send me there so you have someone everywhere. It's what you need and it's what i need." She turned around slowly before looking at him.

"Only NCIS and CIA agents are on this mission, not LAPD." He stared at her.

"Where do i sign?" Everyone gasped and stared at him.

"You're going to become an NCIS agent just so you can leave the country to a dangerous war zone just to save her?" Eric asked in disbelief. Deeks kept his eyes on Hetty. "Eric, it's Kensi." Nell whispered to him.

"Where do i sign?" He repeated, waiting. She sighed and motioned for him to follow her as she left Ops.

* * *

"How is Deeks holding up?" Michelle asked Sam, flicking through another manila folder that had been placed in front of her. Sam sighed. "That bad huh?" He looked at her across the desk and nodded.

"He's reacting the same way i would if that had been you on that screen." He sighed again and threw the paper down on the desk, leaning back in his chair. "This is so crap. Our girl is stuck in Afghanistan, captured by a group of terrorists that nobody can find, being beaten and hit around on camera for all to see and it's going to get worse for her because we can't do a goddamn thing!" His voice rose until it ended in a shout. Michelle sat there patiently and let him get it out.

"Sweetie, calm down." He stared at her in disbelief. "Come on, she's like a sister to both of us baby but we can't shout and stress about it otherwise we can't help her at all, you understand what i'm saying?" He stared at her for a few more seconds before nodding his head and carrying on reading the files in front of him.

* * *

"Nell, this is giving me a headache. Please tell me you and Eric have something?" She didn't answer. "Nell?" Callen asked again, shaking her arm. She jumped and stared at him in shock. "Sorry, you found anything yet?" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"We have indeed narrowed it down to Afghanistan, which is fairly obvious but the connection keeps bouncing off and arriving in Australia. They're good." She admitted with a sigh. "Do you need help? I could really do with a change." Callen nodded and handed her a folder. She took it and turned to Eric. "Beale, you wanna help?" He didn't answer, instead leant closer to the screen as he looked at the video again. "Beale?" She nudged his arm and he swatted her away. "Take that as a no then."

* * *

Hours later, both Nell and Callen had their attentions focused on the files when Eric exclaimed with excitement, causing Nell to jump and drop a packed folder on the floor, spreading paper everywhere. "Got something!" Eric shouted loudly, so loud that Deeks could hear it in Hetty's office where he was signing forms and Michelle and Sam could hear it in the bull pen. Not even a minute had passed when everyone had joined them in Ops. "Look at this guy, what do we see?" Eric asked, pointing to a man standing guard in the background. Before anybody could respond, he grinned. "Exactly, a tattoo! Tattoos can be traced! So what did i do? I searched through every tattoo parlours pictures of this tattoo, discovering it in only one, then i went back through the footage for both weeks and months until i found his face and put it through facial recognition. "

Hetty stepped forward. "Mr Beale please tell me you have something?" He nodded and started tapping his tablet, bringing up pictures and information on the screen. "This guy here is Johnny Smith. Born here in Los Angeles, he was born into a family who specialised in weapons on the black market. He's wanted in nearly every country around the world."

"This guy is american but yet he's seen in a terrorist video in Afghanistan?" Eric nodded to Sam's question.

"It got me thinking when i heard Callen talking about 'White Ghost' being american. Who's to say he's the only american in on this? I ran a family check on Smith and found out his brother owns a technical company called 'Smith and Tech' that is extremely successful and has great business deals with both LAPD and the FBI." Callen stared thoughtfully at the screen. "His brother, Jesse Smith left the country two days ago with five other colleagues claiming to his company that it was a new business deal that they were trying to secure hence why they had to take equipment with them. They've dropped off the radar."

"G, what you thinking?" Sam asked. Callen shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Eric seems to be the only one with an idea." He looked at the two tech analysts who had suddenly been caught in a conversation. He was about to interrupt when they high fived and sprung apart.

"You need to get us a piece of each the equipment that they took with them." Nell told the team leader.

"By having their technology, we can use what they are using and track them down so much faster." Eric added. They both looked at each other and smiled, a look of relief and some calmness spreading on their features.

G smiled at his partner. "Looks like we have a plan." Sam nodded and fist bumped Callen as they walked out of Ops with Michelle lagging behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys, so sorry about the delay, really wanted it up before the new year but it just didn't feel write. Hope everyone had a good christmas and happy new year!**

**Just a short chapter, sorry, erm enjoy i guess (and hope)**

**I still don't own..**

* * *

Kensi groaned at the pain radiating throughout her body. With her eyes still shut she did a check of her injuries, hissing in pain when she raised her head. A pulsing pain in her left calf was probably due to a long cut, not too deep but deep enough for it to be bleeding slowly still. Her arms were stiff, most likely covered in bruises and small cuts but she couldn't check as she was bound to a chair and covered in darkness. Her worst injury was from her head. A headache that caused her to flinch every time she moved, accompanied by a small pulsing just from the injury. She expected a large bump, small cuts and a concussion most likely.

She pulled on the binding at her arms and grumbled a curse when the rope rubbed against a cut on her wrist. "Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." A male voice called mockingly. "Johnny, get the camera, it's time for the start of the show." Cloth was pulled over her head and she found herself blinking at the bright light. She slowly looked around her, taking in everything that she could in a half drowsy state. Rocks and dirt were everywhere, indicating a cave. She was distracted when a face appeared before her. "Hello darling, you ready for the show?" She frowned slightly, confused.

"What?" She asked, immediately regretting it as her jaw hurt, and she realised it was swollen and bruised, possibly broken. He never answered as he pulled on a balaclava and grabbed a camera that was passed to him by another masked man.

"Show time." He murmured, turning on the camera.

* * *

Eric panicked when his screen went black again. He knew a video was coming but he didn't know what to do and he did not want to see it. He had no choice in the matter however when his screen turned a blinding white before it revealed their balaclava man. He was yet to be certain whether it was Jesse Smith or the real mastermind behind it, but that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. His mind was more concerned for Kensi's well being. He panicked in his blumbering state and started talking to Nell who had frozen next to him when she saw her friend on the screen. "Nell what do i do? Who do i talk to?" She barely registered the words and he fumbled with the phone, accidentally pressing buttons as he attempted to call Hetty. "Nell do you think they're going to torture her? Do you think they're going to make us watch? Nell i don't know what to do. Nell please." He said, his voice cracking. That got her attention.

"Eric listen to me, we'll call Hetty and then she can come watch this video and we'll pretend that we can't see it, okay? We can just focus on finding her." Eric nodded and held the phone with a firmer grip before speaking to Hetty.

"Nell? Another video?" Deeks' voice rang out over comms. Her eyes widened but she didn't respond. "Patch it through to my phone." He ordered, not even asking politely.

"Same with us Nell." Callen added. "Oh and tell Eric he needs to be careful with the phone when calling Hetty. He accidentally triggered all our comms, obviously." Eric sighed and hung up the phone, waiting for Hetty to come up. Nell had quickly sent the link to everyone and they were all now waiting for something to happen.

_"We are going to start off with something simple." He said, an motioned to the man behing Kensi. He grinned and pulled out a needle, waving it for the camera before jabbing it into her neck and emptying its contents into her bloodstream. She gasped at the small pinch of pain before glaring at everyone. _

_"You gave me morphine for the pain?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "Thanks guys." They chuckled before the guy that injected her leant forward and patted her cheek._

_"No sweetie, this is somthing much better." She opened her mouth for some smartass respone, but faltered. _

"Eric, what was that?" Callen asked over comms, anger and concern in his voice.

"I have no clue." Was the response, his attention focused on his friend in the chair.

_Suddenly she straightened and laughed. "Is that all you got?" _

Deeks groaned to himself. "No, don't antagonise them princess."

_Even though she couldn't hear him, she did stop. "Okay, you've had your fun, what did you give me?" She didn't hear a response as she suddenly bent over and cried out in pain. A minute later she was trying to control her breathing. "What was it?" She asked again but like before, she was cut off as a scream tore out of her throat, causing her to arch her back and throw her head back. She didn't have a chance to ask anything else as her screams were all that were coming from her. _

_"Untie her hands." The apparent leader ordered. Once she was untied, her hands scratched at her arms and chest. Screaming and crying as she tried to stop the pain._

_"Make it stop!" She screamed. "Please!" Blood appeared on shallow cuts that were covering her arms where she scratched them. She didn't even seem to care. The leader faced the camera again and grinned._

_"This will go on for an hour. It will stop on it's own as the drug wears off. You have until then to announce who you are to us otherwise we will increase the dose for her." He walked out of the camera's view, followed by the other masked man and from the sounds it was also out of the room. They left Kensi alone, screaming and tearing her skin up._

Eric and Nell looked at Hetty expectantly, waiting for her to give the order. "We don't negotiate with terrorists." She murmured, more to herself than anyone else. "Mr Beale, i suggest you somehow contact them. Our girl is in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So yeah, i felt guilty for the long gap between chapter 2 and chapter 3, so i worked all through the night for you guys. Hope it pays off, plus i'm really happy with how this one turned out! **  
**Surprise, i own NCIS: LA... in my dreams obviously... on a regular basis, but in reality i still no owny anything.**

* * *

Her dad dying when she was fifteen. Jack leaving her on christmas morning and never being heard from again. Callen being shot half a dozen times. Losing Dom. Deeks being shot so they could get to her. Deeks being fired even though it was an undercover op. Mike Renko's death. Deeks being kidnapped by Sidirov. Deeks being tortured. Leaving Deeks when they had just started to act on their 'thing'. Not seeing Deeks everyday.

All those emotions of the sad times in her life were nothing compared to the way she felt now. She wanted the pain to go away. She wanted to feel nothing. She had never been a weak girl but even after a few minutes of the torturous pain consuming her body from the inside, that had been too much. When she found out about her father's death, she don't think she screamed as loud as this.

Death came easily to some people, and sometimes death evaded others to draw out their life and maximise the pain. Never had she wanted death to give her company so bad. She knew Deeks would be disappointed in her for giving up, she knew it would crush him but the pain itself was crushing everything that was her.

The pain itself was something that could not be described. It was as if the inside of her body was giving up and deflating. It felt like she had swallowed a bottle of acid. It felt like she was burning. The pain was so intense that she couldn't even form a single coherent thought, let alone speak a word with perfect clarity. The pain overwhelmed her so much that she wasn't even aware of her self inflicted damage. Clawing at her own skin was a subconscious act, as if she was trying to free the fire from within her.

When Deeks was tortured, he said that the place he went to in his head, was her. Now she was being tortured in a completely different way, but tortured none the less. Only this way, there was nowhere that she could go to get away from the pain. Thoughts of her family back in LA stayed for not even a second. The faces of Eric, Nell, Hetty, Sam and Callen were small flashes, she barely had time to register who's face it was before it was changed. Thoughts of Deeks lasted longer than the others, but trying to picture him in front of her, his blue eyes and ocean smell, were impossible when the pain got worse every minute.

The tears that were dripping down her face only awakened the pathetic girl inside of her. Bad ass Blye never cried, and here she was bawling like a newborn baby. The pain suddenly dulled for a second and she opened her eyes, taking note that she was now on the floor and staring into the camera even though it was still at the far end of the room. She tried for a smile but was pretty sure she didn't pull it off. "I love you guys." She whispered before the pain came back, more intense than before and she couldn't help the plea that escaped her lips. "Oh my gosh kill me now!"

The screams carried on and brought with them, the memories.

_She was sitting in the interrogation room, sitting opposite the small man whose top was covered in blood. Leaning back in her chair, she looked at him and sighed. "Six years ago i was engaged to a marine. His name was Jack. He was stationed in Fuluja, his unit was tasked with forcing curfew. Shoot outs, ambushes every night." She took a deep breath. "He came back home and i knew he wasn't the same. He said life over there was like falling through the sky, constant rush of adrenaline, everything felt vivid and real." She couldn't help the way her voice sounded, so full of emotion. "And coming home to me, coming home to me felt like hitting the ground." She licked her lips, trying to regain her composure but it was no use. "And i did everything i could." By now her eyes were full of tears and she had to swipe the few falling ones off her cheeks. "I spoke with his psychiatrists, i helped with his meds, and i listened, i always listened, always." She bowed her head. "It was christmas morning, i woke up and he was gone." _

_She fired her gun and watched as he dropped to the floor, rolling down the stairs that led to the roof. She burst out, squinting at the sun and looked around for them. There he was. There he was lying in a pool of his blood with Sam pushing to keep his heart going. Callen was standing away, looking at me and shaking his head. We didn't do it. We didn't get to save Dom, our friend, my partner. I felt my heart shatter at losing yet another person in my life and i sat slowly down on the stairs, my head in my hands as i cried silently as i mourned the death of Dominic Vaile. _

_She was sitting in the bullpen, joking around with her team, waiting for Deeks to turn up when she was interrupted by her small ninja like boss. "Deeks has been shot." There it was. The pain that enveloped her body, the sudden feeling of emptiness inside of her. The smile was wiped from her face in seconds and she felt her knees go weak. "How is he?" She dares to ask but doesn't listen to the response but instead informs Hetty that she wants to be there when he wakes up from surgery. Hetty agrees but it doesn't calm the nerves and sadness enveloping her heart. Her second partner to get shot, and she couldn't be there for the first one, she had to be here for the second. Next thing she remembers, is she's standing in the hospital, subconsciously stroking his badge and his watch with her thumbs, clutching them close to her chest. Waiting. _

There were other memories coursing through her mind but those three were the ones that stuck around the most.

What seemed like hours of her screaming, had only been minutes but nevertheless, it had worn her out and she was now curled up in a ball, crying and gasping out in pain occasionally, her voice was also hoarse and she was sure her vocal cords were red as a tomato from her strenuous screaming. A strong wave of pain swept her body, causing her to shudder and cry out loudly. And then it stops. The pain just goes as if it wasn't there in the first place. She almost believed it wasn't if it wasn't for how tired and sore she was. She slowly raised her head and pushed herself up with her arms. "Am i dead?" She whispered to herself, thinking it was the only excuse for the pain to stop. She looked around, noticing the camera was still on and facing her. She noticed that she was alone in the room and sadly there were no weapons. But she could still fight, if she had enough energy before they came back.

She had just pushed herself to her knees when the doors opened and three masked men rushed in, two going for her and one walking slowly behind dangling a needle between his fingers. Due to her weak state, she didn't put up much of a fight when they held her arms and pinned her in the kneeling position.

"Your precious _family _did nothing to help you darling, i gave them an hour and i gave them a warning. They threw it in the trash as well as their concerns for you my dear, and now we're here to follow up with our threat." He knelt down in front of her and smiled, raising the needle. "I would apologise but to be honest, i was hoping that they never responded." He leant forward, until the point of the needle touched her skin. She should fight, she should come up with a smartass comment before she whooped his ass. That is what she would normally do, but today she has no energy so she doesn't fight him and she chooses to keep her mouth shut.

"WAIT!" Someone shouted, rushing into the little room. "They responded, they owned up to owning her. They even sent it within the hour but our server was being slow and we didn't get it. NCIS. She's an NCIS agent." The small man wasn't masked, but it didn't matter, Kensi didn't recognise him. He stepped forward a bit, resting himself against the wall as he caught his breath back.

The needle was taken away from her neck and she sagged with relief. "Special agent Kensi Blye." The man in front of her murmured. "Bit of an urban legend you are, and it's truly a shame that i can't keep my promises." He stabbed the needle into her neck, emptying its contents again and she started the screaming process all over again. Instead of screaming for a relief of the pain, or a quick death this time, she called for the only thing that kept her going.

"DEEKS!"


	5. Chapter 5

Eric couldn't handle this. It was one thing to watch your friends being held captive, that he was used to. It was another thing to hear about their gruesome stories, ones that were worse than being shot, he was used to as well. It was one thing seeing someone get shot, bad they are but he's still used to it. One thing he isn't used to, is hearing one of his friends screaming in agony for an hour straight. Watching her body claw at itself to try and release the pain, seeing her writh on the floor in agony. The tears, oh the tears. He had never seen so many coming from Kensi, or coming from anyone else either.

He couldn't do anything. He had tried to mute it but Hetty had informed him that they needed to hear, just in case Kensi revealed something or if her captors let something slip. He had tried listening to music but he kept missing what Nell had asked him. In the end he allowed himself to listen to her pain, and it felt like he himself was being tortured there and then too. He had never felt so weak. He was used to sitting in Ops with Nell beside him and Hetty appearing every so often and he was used to coming up with the information that helped Callen and the team make the arrests and find their bad guys. He was not used to finding dead ends all the time.

_"I love you guys." _It sounded more like a goodbye than a statement, and under the circumstances it very well could be. Eric bowed his head. "I love you too." He murmured and heard Nell and Hetty saying the same thing. Over comms, you could hear the devastation and sadness in the declarations of love from Sam, Callen and Deeks.

Her pleas for death to come broke his heart each and every time, and he heard Nell sob quietly too. But as he typed away, trying to send the message to them, he only hoped they would get it in time. "Sent." Eric said, leaning back in his chair and grabbing an oreo from his secret stash, not even caring about the 'no eating' rule for Ops or that Hetty was right behind him. Instead, he offered Nell one before turning round and offering Hetty. Surprisingly she helped herself, not making any comment about the crumbs.

_"Am i dead?"_ Her weak voice asked and only then did Eric realise that her screams had stopped. With a look at the countdown, he realised the hour was up and sighed with relief, knowing that Kensi was free of anymore pain for a while. He turned to the screen and watched as she started to raise herself, looking at her surroundings. "Stand up Kens, find a weapon and contact us Kens." He heard Nell murmuring behind him. He reached back and grabbed her hand, sagging in relief when he got a comforting squeeze in return. She had just pushed herself into a kneeling position when masked men joined her on the screen, two holding her arms and one holding a needle.

_"Your precious _family _did nothing to help you darling, i gave them an hour and i gave them a warning. They threw it in the trash as well as their concerns for you my dear, and now we're here to follow up with our threat." _He knelt down in front of her and held the needle dangerously close to her neck. Eric shivered, feeling his blood run cold. Kensi didn't move. Everyone expected her to move, there were even questions of it from Callen but nobody answered. Nobody could even begin to understand how tired she must be from screaming and experiencing a pain that they can't even imagine.

A small man rushed onto the screen, seeming out of breath. _"Wait!" _He shouted. _"They responded, they owned up to owning her. They even sent it within the hour but our server was being slow and we didn't get it. NCIS. She's an NCIS agent." _The small man wasn't masked and Eric quickly turned, starting to run a facial recognition on him. Eric assumed that the needle was taken away from her neck when Nell sagged in relief next to him and sighed, leaning back in her chair. _"Special agent Kensi Blye. Bit of an urban legend you are, and it's truly a shame that i can't keep my promises." _He said before plunging the needle back in her neck and leaving her screaming on the floor as the pain started all over again for her.

_"DEEKS!" _Eric froze. Nell froze. Hetty froze. Sam and Callen made sounds of holding their breath, as they probably froze as well. Deeks' heart shattered. Over the comms silence, it was easy to hear him sob loudly before trying to muffle them. The silence carried on for minutes, everyone listening to the sound of Deeks crying until suddenly, that just stopped. Like a flick of a switch.

"Eric, i need you to get the pilot here within the hour and get me out of the country to where she was staying. I'm going to look within her stuff to see what i can find. Guys and Michelle, i think you better get the tech for the whizz kids so they can find our girl. Hetty, just don't resign, okay?" Eric had never heard Deeks act so calm when everyone else was so lost, but he wasn't about to ignore it. He quickly placed a call to the pilot and was relieved to inform Deeks that he would be there within twenty.

"Mr Deeks, don't do anything that could put yourself in danger." Hetty said, the calmness coming back into her.

"Hetty, by taking Kensi, they already ensured that i will." And he clicked off. Eric's eyes nearly popped open when a thought popped into his head.

"Nell, how do you think that guy knew her name? We only said she was NCIS and even if someone had screamed her name when they were being taken, i doubt they'd say her surname, we have to be dealing with a mole or someone from her past." Hetty patted him on the shoulder before walking out of Ops.

"Find our missing link Mr Beale."

**Hey guys, so yeah i feel like the last bit isn't good enough, it yet again, doesn't sit right with me but tell me your thoughts and how you think the story is going. I really want to know what is going on in all your minds about this so please have no barriers when telling me. All constructive criticism is welcomed. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And by the way, updates for any story will be coming slower than normal due to being back at college now, but i will still be working on them when i can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is crazy. I never imagined my first fanfic would get this sort of response, and we're only on chapter six. Anyway, I find it amazing how similar some people and I are thinking for the plot of this story, so please keep your reviews, follows and favorites coming. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the cast ALTHOUGH I do have Deeks and Kensi on Sims.. I'm making Densi happen ;)**

Sam had parked the challenger in the car park and looked at Callen next to him with a wary glance after the video ended. This case was getting too much for them. It was one thing to see someone you don't know going through the worst pain of their life and it's another thing to know that someone you've known for years is going through agonizing pain and hearing about it, but seeing your little sister literally clawing at her skin and begging for death was something that had never imagined they would see, something that had hoped they would never have to deal with.

Behind them Michelle's eyes were wide as she tried to keep the tears at bay and focus on the task at hand, something that would help Kens. "Going to need a distraction, G." Sam murmured, his mind formulating plenty of ideas. Callen nodded and looked at him with a smirk.

"How do you feel about me punching you in the face?"

"Not really favoring that plan if I'm honest."

"You punch me in the face?"

"I'm game."

Michelle rolled her eyes and swung the door open, gaining curious glances from the duo. "Leave it to me boys." She then took a deep breath and thought of Kensi's body arching in pain, thought of the look on her face as the pain swarmed her mind, thought of the screams that sent shivers through her body. Then she welcomed the tears. "Damsel in distress." She murmured before walking into the lobby, crying her heart out. The moment Michelle wandered into the building; she was greeted with a concerned receptionist.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" She asked, a small frown puckering her forehead and her blue eyes glistening with concern. The receptionist resembled a typical Barbie in Michelle's book, with blonde hair and a tiny figure that came with long legs, all accompanied by tight clothes that showed off her assets. "Would you like a tissue?" She asked, offering her one from over the reception desk. Michelle took it thankfully and blew her nose, trying to regain some composure. "Ma'am, may I ask your reasoning for coming here?"

Michelle's tears started again, more dramatic and louder than before, causing a few more people to stop and look over at her. "My boyfriend." Michelle started before squealing a little louder and bowing her head in her hands and tissue. The receptionist looked panicked as she quickly scurried around the desk to hold the sobbing woman in her arms. "My boyfriend works here and my sister, oh my sister." Michelle whispered before allowing the tears to take over her body again. "Car crash." Michelle cried out before her knees fell to the floor and she screamed loud in the middle of the lobby.

"Who's your boyfriend ma'am, and I'll call him to come look after you." The receptionist said, now bending down next to Michelle where she noticed the name tag 'Claire'. Michelle bit her lip and took a chance.

"Jesse Smith." The receptionist bit her lip as she looked at the crying woman, not sure how to phrase the news she was about to give. "I know he's probably full up with meetings but please."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but Jesse Smith is out of the country on a business trip, he won't be back until next week. Weren't you aware of this?" Michelle looked at her hands before shaking her head and crying some more.

"No, I guess he must have forgotten." Claire slowly helped her up off the floor and gave her a new tissue, shooing people away both with words or steely glances. "He might have left me a note somewhere; please may I go to his office?" Claire nodded, now with a small smile because she had stopped crying. She motioned to the corridor leading to his private elevator and she smiled gratefully.

Once in the confinements of the elevator she sagged against the wall. "Eric, I'm on my way to his office, I was thinking you could go through his files, see if there is anything on there that can help." Eric's exclamation of surprise was heard over comms and she smiled.

"Why didn't I think about that?" Eric asked in shock. "Well you truly are as amazing as Sam says you are." He informed causing her to chuckle.

"Of course I am Eric."

"Sweetie, maybe you should turn down the bragging a little bit, it's just a tad overwhelming, even from here." Sam muttered, joining in to the conversation. "Nice act by the way, tears on demand is a new one if I'm honest." Michelle sobered up.

"The tears were just being held back honey; I thought I might as well let them out." Nobody responded, reading between the lines of what she had just said. 'Crying wouldn't be bad for them right now'. The elevator soon came to a stop, dinging her arrival and she quickly scanned the area, a habit that she was thankful hadn't been lost as it had saved her life many times. When she concluded that everything was clear and she had noted all possible exits or entrances, she walked briskly towards the computer and sat down at the desk, pulling out a memory stick that would give Eric and Nell access to everything.

"We got everything." Eric said after a minute. "You can go now." She wasted no time in going to the elevator and making her way back down. In the lobby, she smiled sadly at Claire before leaving the building and sitting on the charger's hood, waiting for Sam and Callen.

"Damsel in distress." Michelle murmured before closing her eyes to get in the zone. When she opened them she was crying, and it shocked Sam to his core. He had never seen her cry like that and he didn't know she could do it on demand. Once she entered the building and caught the attention of the receptionist, Sam and Callen made their way inside, sticking to the shadows and walls to make themselves less conspicuous. Soon a small crowd had gathered to look at the heartbroken woman crying her heart out and Callen smirked before looking at his partner.

"Any chance I can have that Hanna as a partner?" Sam didn't even give him a response, just stared at him and watched him smirk and raise an eyebrow before turning around and leading the way to the tech room.

"Okay, there should be a room to your left that has a large viewing window on the right of the door, there's a passcode lock for the door and by searching through the building's security footage, we believe the code to be 9835." Nell informed. Sam nodded to Callen before returning to search the corridors. Callen quickly typed in the code and huffed a sigh of relief as the door swung open and they both piled in.

"Good going Nell, now what equipment do we need to bring?" Callen said, looking around at all the objects that looked like something Terminator would use.

"Pictures are being sent to your phone, we don't think you'd understand if we started speaking in geek." Nell told them, her voice filled with a small amount of humour. Callen rolled his eye before searching the nearby tables for his list.

"Eric, I'm on my way to his office, I was thinking you could go through his files, see if there is anything on there that can help." Michelle said over comms and they heard Eric's small.

"Why didn't I think about that?" Eric asked with a voice full of disbelief. "Well you truly are as amazing as Sam says you are." He informed causing her to chuckle.

"Of course I am Eric." Sam rolled his eyes, a small smile twitching his lips.

"Sweetie, maybe you should turn down the bragging a little bit, it's just a tad overwhelming, even from here." He muttered, joining in to the conversation. "Nice act by the way, tears on demand is a new one if I'm honest."

"The tears were just being held back honey; I thought I might as well let them out." Sam froze and saw Callen do the same out of the corner of his eye. 'Crying wouldn't be bad for them right now'.

"We got everything." Eric said after a minute. "You can go now." He informed Michelle, and Sam released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding as he knew that Michelle would be waiting safely for him once he got out. He zipped up his bag and turned to face his partner who was ready and waiting for him. He gave him a nod before they exited the building the same way they entered it, shadows.

Sam only smiled at Michelle once he got out of the building, his mind now focused on getting his little sister back and he could tell the same was going through Callen's mind. "We've almost got her back home G, back home and safe with her family and a new boyfriend. A boyfriend who isn't going to let her out of his sight for a long time, the same as her older brothers." Callen nodded but remained looking out of the window, watching people on the sidewalk, oblivious to the pain people were going through all the time. Callen straightened up and turned to face Sam who only gave him a cursory glance before focusing on driving again.

"New boyfriend, huh? We haven't given him a pep talk Sam." Sam blinked a few times before a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Let's wait till she's home, and then we can give him death threats." Sam said as he parked in his parking space that him and Hetty sometimes fought for if he had upset her.

**So yeah, this chapter was more of a filler chapter. It came out as it was meant to be (little action) and the next chapter will be so much better as i'll be focused back onto how Kensi is taking things and we'll be seeing what is going through Deeks' head. Eventually we'll come back to the deep thoughts of Sam and Callen but for now, that was all your getting (hardly anything, i know)**


	7. Chapter 7

This was worse than _his _torture. The incredible pain that made Bad Ass Blye scream and writhe in pain was surely one of the greatest to be made. What makes it worse is knowing that you are being watched, being watched by your captors and those that know you as a strong and no weakness wonder woman. His torture was bad, horrific even and it ruined his life for months, he could only hope that she didn't turn out like him.

This experience had only just begun for her.

NCIS, the team, her family, had only been aware of what was now three hours of her torture but she could have had so much more before the video calls. She had been beaten and bleeding in the first video, but how long ago she had recieved those injuries was a mystery.

The moment Kensi had screamed his name, _his name, _he had felt an emptiness in his stomach. She needed him and he couldn't be there for her. He had let her down. She probably wouldn't see it like that, nobody would see it like that and how could they? He was in Los Angeles and she was halfway across the world in the middle of a goddamn war zone. He was never meant to find out about her location and he sure as hell was never meant to be heading there after her so how could he be to blame?

He let his emotions get the better of him.

That was how. That night, _the best night of his life_, was followed by the worst. Awkwardness and protectiveness were what followed and he couldn't take the shot, a shot that he could normally take. A shot that if taken, wouldn't have affected the way they worked and Hetty wouldn't have found it necessary to send her away. But they were all 'ifs' and 'woulds'. He couldn't change what happened and if given the chance, he wouldn't have. That's how he let her down because even if he was given the chance to change that night so she wasn't sent away, he wouldn't have, purely for a selfish need.

The plane hit turbulence and he was broken from his argument with himself. When he was at the airport, Eric had told him that the pilot would be there in twenty minutes, but he had been there within ten and wheels were up within another five. Now they were on their way to Afghanistan, a 16 hour flight, and they were only one hour when he had already begun to blame and start to hate himself for what she's going through.

He wandered to the bathroom and locked himself in, thankful he was the only passenger. He rested his hands against the sink and bowed his head, trying to fight the tears that were so close to spilling and leaving him a broken wreck on the floor. He looked in the mirror and saw a shadow of a man. Scruffy blonde hair that was not how it looked normally, it was lifeless and dull just like his normally sparkling blue eyes. His skin was pale and the bags under his eyes stood out considerably. _"DEEKS!"_ A small sob escaped his lips when he heard her voice in his head. The desperation and emotion that was in it was so unlike Kensi, and it only warned him of scenario she was in yet again. _"DEEKS!" _She was calling for him and all he could do was sit on a plane and wait. Sixteen hours was a long time, lots could happen in that time. She could be killed within that time.

With a growl, Deeks snapped and planted his fist in the bathroom mirror. It cracked and shattered, dropping to the floor along side him as he held his head between his raised knees. Sobs were wracking his body, now uncontrallable and he didn't even want to prevent them anymore. He was a wreck. Both inside and out, and it was time to show it. Blood dripped lazily off of his knuckles, onto his jeans and the floor but he was barely aware of the pain. It was nothing compared to the pain going on inside his mind, inside his heart.

"Be strong princess, i'm coming for you." He whispered before resting his head on his knees and shutting his eyes, allowing the exhaustion to come over him and take him away from the pain.

* * *

_"Be strong princess, i'm coming for you." _Kensi was either dead or unconcsious. She was numb all over and felt no pain. She was also hearing a voice in her head, _his_ voice. _"Be strong princess, i'm coming for you." _There it was again. The one person that could get her out of the pain, the one voice that could calm her even in the worst of situations, which this was. Deeks. Her eyelids fluttered open and she was blinded by the sun. _Sun? _She frowned and rolled over, taking note of the lush green grass beneath her hands and knees. _Grass? _Now she truly was confused. She slowly raised herself to a standing position, wary of her injuries but with a glance down at herself, she noticed she was fine. And in a dress. _A dress? _

She really was dead. _"Be strong princess, i'm coming for you." _The voice got louder and she whirled to look for its owner. With narrowed eyes, she searched her surroundings. There! Deeks was leaning against a tree in the distance and she slowly walked towards him, noticing him straighten up and step forward. She was too eager to see him, and before long she was running full pelt towards him and jumping into his arms.

"I missed you." She mumbled into his neck and he sighed with happiness. "But you're here now and that's all that matters." Deeks pulled away slightly and set her back down.

"I missed you so much too, and i'm sorry, it's all my fault." She frowned and shook her head. "No, listen, it is my fault. I should never have let my feelings for you affect the way that we worked together. We're a team and i should have trusted your faith in me. I won't make that mistake again, we'll just have to find that boundary and work with it."

Kensi was standing there smiling at him. This was exactly how she pictured he would react. He'd blame himself for something he had no control over and he would more than likely bring up their thing. He wanted it to work. She wanted it to work.

"Deeks, shh, it isn't your fault, i don't blame you and now listen, you have to be strong for me, okay? I don't know how i'll make it out of this without you being there for me." He nodded and grabbed her face, pulling her close so his lips were hovering above hers. She sighed with happiness, she was where she wanted to be. She looked at his lips and saw the cocky smirk that graced his face before she looked into his sea blue eyes filled with desire and hope. Seeing the desire pushed her over the edge and she planted her lips firmly against his. Minutes that seemed like hours past of them kissing, seperating occasionally for a breath of air before returning to the kiss.

"Be strong princess, i'm coming for you." Deeks mumbled against her lips.

"I'll be waiting shaggy, i'll be waiting." She mumbled back, before opening her eyes to look at the roof of a cave and her masked captor.

* * *

_"I'll be waiting shaggy, i'll be waiting." _The words woke him from his dream and he looked around him with a foggy mind. He was still in the bathroom with the shattered mirror surrounding him. The blood had long dried and when he clenched his fist, he re-opened the wound but he barely registered the pain. Hope had replaced the emptiness. She was waiting for him. He was coming for her.

* * *

_"Be strong princess, i'm coming for you." _His voice rang out in her head and suddenly she understood. He was her safe haven for the pain, like she was for him. No matter the pain she was going to recieve, thoughts of him dulled it down and made it seem like a small headache or a tiny papercut. He was coming for her. She was waiting for him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Good evening my friends. I'm sorry for the long wait, had an extreme case of writer's block for this and if I'm honest, I don't know how I managed to write this chapter out. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows – you don't understand how much they mean to me. Enjoy this chapter, and let me know if you do (or don't) because I'm not sure about this at all._

* * *

Hetty was sat at her desk, staring at the letter she had just written. It truly wouldn't be a surprise for her to attempt to hand this in _if_ they lost Kensi. This time, however, it would be submitted and she wouldn't have to come back. She had tried numerous times and Callen had stopped her, knowing how she would regret it and how he couldn't let her go. She couldn't sit around and watch as he was lost just like Deeks and Sam would be if they lost Miss Blye. She was family.

How could the team function without her? They just couldn't. Neither could she. Yes, _the _Henrietta Lange _needed _Kensi Blye, just like she needed everyone else on her team. Hetty had never seen herself as someone who needed people, but they were a necessity and losing just one would be too much for her.

She folded the letter and placed it into the envelope, signing the Director's name on the front before placing it in a drawer. It would be ready for the worst case scenario that she prayed to God would never happen.

* * *

"We got a hit on that facial rec that we ran. His name is Nicholas White. A quick background check shows that he has a criminal record for assault and robbery but nothing too drastic. He's twenty two, no immediate family and he purchased a plane ticket for the same day that Jesse Smith did." Nell said over the phone to Callen. This had been the most progress they had made in a while.

"Well done, look deeper into his background. Check friends and look for any links between him and Kensi, as well as him and Jesse Smith. What's Eric doing?"

"He's still working on the missing link. No luck so far." Callen sighed in defeat.

"How long till Deeks lands?"

"Just short of ten hours so he can't do anything for a while, the moment you get back with the tech then you three can't do anything, it is literally down to me and Eric, and that scares me. It scares me a lot G." She admitted with a whisper. He sighed again.

"It's okay Nell, you're just as stubborn as Kensi and Hetty, you won't fail us. Sam's just pulling into his spot now; we'll be a few minutes, okay?" She smiled weakly before murmuring a goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"Come here Nell." Eric murmured from behind her and a loud sob wracked her body before she quickly whirled and launched herself into his waiting arms, holding him close as she let out her emotions. "Shhh." He said, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back. They stood like that for minutes, gradually calming Nell down until her sobs were quiet, but the tears remained. She glanced up and saw him crying too, so she just held him tighter. They stayed like that even when Sam, Callen and Michelle walked into Ops. They only separated to make more room for the group hug as everyone seemed to let out their emotions, some crying whilst some just needed the comfort and strength to get them through it.

* * *

Kensi had been awake from her dream for five minutes when she was roughly shoved and bound to the chair. All the men were still masked but from the gleams in their eyes and the grins on their faces, she could tell that something was going to happen. And she wasn't going to enjoy it one bit. "Looks like sleeping beauty is awake." The lead man, the one who had injected her with that horrid concoction, leant against the arms of the chair and grinned at her. "We're going to have some fun princess." He murmured before ripping his mask off and grinning at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye whilst he nodded at the others to leave.

Kensi was shocked. Normally the captors were smart enough to keep their identities hidden, but it seemed that this guy was either really clever and had a reason for it, or was really stupid and was getting fed up of the mask. He was handsome, she'd give him that but he wasn't _Deeks._ This guy had short brown hair, but it was long enough to flop on his forehead. He was tanned and had a nice smile, if it wasn't aimed at her with a wicked gleam in his green eyes. He was tall, roughly the same height and build as Deeks.

"Ah princess, I'm finally glad to introduce myself. I am Jesse Smith." She raised an eyebrow at him as he bowed dramatically. He was acting a bit like Deeks.

"Stop calling me that." She snapped, her voice hoarse and barely audible. But he heard it and his grin grew. "Only my partner can call me that and you aren't him you worthless piece of sh-" She was cut off as he backhanded her face, causing her to bite her tongue and her mouth to fill with blood. He leant close to her and gripped her hair to keep her still.

"Listen to me, _princess," _He murmured sarcastically. "Your partner isn't coming for you. He has no clue where you are. I'm the last face you're going to see before you die and before that, I'm going to break you. I'm going to break you so hard that you'll beg me to kill you." She smiled before spitting the blood from her mouth into his face and she laughed as he cringed before he punched her face. He turned to face the camera, smiling and giving it a little wave. "Your _people_ knew who I was before I revealed myself, so that answers your unspoken question Kensi. But listen to me," He growled, turning to face her again. "If for some reason you do survive, and your moronic clown of a partner does come and save you, it would be a wasted effort because you won't be here. You'll be the shell of the person that arrived here. You'd be broken princess. Nobody plays with things that are broken."

He patted her on the head as he walked past and out of the room, but stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. "Oh, and don't scream too loudly, I'll be trying to sleep." She frowned in confusion until she noticed the two masked men who bound her earlier walk back in, both of them holding very thin, very long and very sharp knives. "Enjoy boys."

* * *

Deeks still hadn't moved from the floor in the bathroom. His cut and bruised knuckles had stopped bleeding and the pain was a dull buzz. The shattered mirror around him was still scattered, like his mental state. _"DEEKS!" _There it was again. Her voice, her plea, her _scream._ Kensi Blye never screams and that seemed to break him out his dull trance.

"_I'll be waiting shaggy, I'll be waiting." _She was expecting him, and it was about time he got his act together. With a newfound determination, he knelt on his knees and gently gathered the mirror, careful to not to cut himself, into a pile before dumping it into the bin. Deeks needed to come back; he needed to come back for _her._ He cleaned himself up, washing the blood from his hand and wrapping it up with a bandage. He was halfway there. Now all he needed was a decent sleep and Kensi. Then he'd be complete.

He was halfway to his seat when his knees wobbled and he had to use the wall for support. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He had _that feeling. _Again. Something was wrong with Kensi, _his _Kensi.

He staggered back to his seat, his hand never leaving the wall for support. He collapsed into his chair, his knees too weak to move him now. His hands were shaking and he somehow managed to grab his laptop, opening it up and logging it on. Whilst it loaded, he reached for the satellite phone, calling Ops. He needed to hear that she was okay and he was imagining it. He _needed _this.

"Deeks." Eric's voice murmured over the phone. Did he sound like he was crying?

"She's okay right? She has to be. Tell me she's okay Eric." He heard the unmistakable sound of Nell crying in the background and a lump appeared in his throat. "Tell me Eric, tell me. Lie if you have to; just tell me she's okay."

"She's fine Deeks, she's sleeping at the moment." Eric assured him and Deeks sighed with relief. Eric couldn't lie to save his life, so this calmed him greatly.

"Good, I had this feeling that something was wrong. Made me weak and everything, I thought I was going to throw up too. Guess it was the food I ate this morning." Eric chuckled weakly.

"Deeks, you ever heard of a Nicholas White from your cop days?" Callen asked and Deeks realised he was on speaker.

"Nope, is he one of the guys with Kens?" Before Callen could respond, he heard a scream. Not just anyone's scream, _Kensi's. _His breath caught in his throat and he struggled to sit up right. "Deeks, you okay? Deeks? Deeks?" Callen's panicked voice called over the phone, him too aware that the scream was loud enough to be heard on Deeks' end.

"I thought Eric was telling the truth." He murmured, gazing at nothing in particular. "He can't lie to save his life and he did it just so convincingly." His voice lacked any emotion. "Is it bad?"

"Not yet, but we both know that the longer she's with them then the worse it will get." Sam answered. "We need you to keep strong and focused Deeks, Kensi needs you to be strong and focused." Deeks frowned before nodding.

"Of course, I'm here. I've got this." Deeks said, attempting to regain composure. He just wasn't sure how long he'd have it for.

* * *

_So there we go. I've got a few weeks off from college coming up so I should be able to update more often but please drop a review on your way out, thank you! _


End file.
